


General

by Olorisstra



Series: General 'verse [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: And one reference to a metaphorical suicide, Character Death, Character Study, Rated T because of vague war themes, not a shipping fic, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7040842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olorisstra/pseuds/Olorisstra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: On Mustafar, Obi-Wan sees the life that might stretch out in front of Anakin, that darkened and blacked path of being twisted and warped until only the darkest corners of the boy he once met are left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	General

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I needed to get out of my mind.
> 
> Unbetaed.

1.

On Mustafar, Obi-Wan sees the life that might stretch out in front of Anakin, that darkened and blacked path of being twisted and warped until only the darkest corners of the boy he once met are left.

He knows what would be merciful to do.

He watches the thing Anakin has become stare back at him, rasping growls and threats.

3.

Jedi Master Kenobi makes the walk back to the infrastructure, lungs burning from exhaustion and from the heat, skin blistering from the proximity to the flow of lava.

He can hear the Force whispering to him that the Dark Side is coming and that is enough for him to accept that Yoda failed and now it is time to retire and strategize their next moves.

Padme still breaths and, both through and within her, Anakin’s legacy lives. There are Jedi and Padawan who survived and now need a rallying point. The Galaxy has elected a Sith as their ruler and it is the Order’s responsability to deal with that, as their was the mistake in letting things go this far.

He realizes it now, how much of a mistake it was to let Yoda persuade him to let the Grand Master go and confront the Sith, so soon after the loss of the Order and with the Sith Lord far too ready for any stray Jedi to come after him in one last blaze of glory.

They were foolish and they acted based on their emotions, the way a Jedi ought not, and now the whole Galaxy will pay the price for their actions, while they will labor to put it back to right.

They are Jedi, it is their duty.

4.

Padme dies and her last words are for Anakin.

He holds her hand and promises her that he won’t give up on Anakin and he is not lying, the Force be his witness.

There’s good in him still, he agrees and it is that good he will held up to be known, instead of his Fall.

5.

He doesn’t oppose Yoda’s decision to retire to Dagobah.

The Grand Master of the Order looks older than Obi-Wan has ever seen him, weighted down by what has happened and too taxed by his duel with Darth Sidious and what came just before it both. He needs to recover, to be as close to the Force as one can be and Dagobah is perfectly suited for that purpose.

Yoda has earned his rest.

6.

He lets Bail take Leia, with the promise that when she is older, he will be allowed to have her trained, as any child that strong in the Force ought to be.

The hows and whys of how he’ll do it, don’t matter now.

Only that she will be safe and that Bail will let him.

7.

He takes Luke.

8.

He leaves a trail that only someone steeped in the Light Side of the Force will be able to follow and he makes it stop a few planets away from Tattooine.

Those who get there, he comes to get personally, and if they are explorers from what groups the Jedi have formed for themselves he takes their groups too.

Or not, as the Force wills.

He hears it in his ear constantly now.

Sometimes he hears Qui-Gon too, but he is never able to fully make out what his old Master might be trying to tell him.

9.

An Imperial Academy is built on the other side of Mandalore.

General Kenobi finds it more humorous than most of the others do.

10.

He falls asleep thinking about Satine, the heavy weight of her body in his arms.

He dreams of their times spent on the run, hiding and surviving, the two of them so young and thinking theirselves so old already, not knowing how old their lives would truly make them become.

He wakes with the memory of her weight in his arms, as they slep in the same bed, children seeking the comfort of each other’s presence.

If there are tears wetting his pillow, no one is there to mention it.

11.

They get as many clones as they can, leaving out too damaged bodies to be identified by anything but their armors, and explant their chips, give them bacta treatments necessary to heal them afterward.

He sits with each and every one of them, makes it clear to them that they are forgiven and that they can atone for their actions, when forgiveness isn’t enough.

12.

When the risk of being discovered on Mandalore grows too strong, he suggests they move to Moraband and makes sure the suggestion gets leaked.

13.

“It does sound insane enough to have come from you and be meant to be honest.” Cody grunts, looking at him in a way that makes him feel less like General Kenobi and more like Ben.

He tries not to let him know, but he has a feeling he fails completely, in that regard.

He minds less than he probably should. He’s gotten used to be the failure that is seen as anything but that.

14.

They take make a temporary settlement in the ruins of Ahto City, on Manaan in the Pyrshak system and start working on restoring the underwater ruins beneath the city, to be their permanent residence.

15.

The padawans are growing, the clones are recovering and training them.

The Knights and Masters are soaking up the knowledge he can give them, becoming generals of their own and readying themselves to spread out and gather numbers.

For the first time in centuries, the Order will welcome all those who are Force-sensitive and willing into it, regardless of age or background.

They cannot afford to risk what children they have and it is impossible to keep the old recruiting method.

16.

“We do what we must.” Obi-Wan teaches Luke.

He can see the boy doesn’t necessarily agree with him and he knows he should address the matter, lest Luke grows too rebellious.

But Padme’s words are forever fresh in his mind, helping wash away Anakin’s look on Mustafar and reminding him instead of how Anakin looked as a boy, as a teenager.

Of Qui-Gon’s rogue ways.

Of Asohka’s loud and opinionated voice as she puts in discussion every plan, blazing with grief at the loss of her Master to the Emperor.

He lets Luke grow as he will, rebellious streak and all.

17.

“I will not be able to hold them back and forbid them from going.” He tells Cody, one night, when it’s just the two of them in the war room. “But I will be able to give them the infrastructure and net they need to fall back on.”

Cody doesn’t say anything, just looks at him.

General Kenobi doesn’t look back at him.

2.

Obi-Wan brings up his lightsaber and with one, contained, downward slash he dies, breathing his last along with his brother.


End file.
